A variety of surgical procedures require removal of debris from a surgical site, e.g., blood, irrigation fluid, tissue, bone, etc., may require removal from a surgical site during a surgical procedure. Many microsurgical procedures require illumination of a surgical site to allow a surgeon to adequately visualize the surgical site during a surgical procedure. Some microsurgical procedures may require removal of debris from a surgical site and illumination of the surgical site. For example, a neurosurgical procedure for a cavernous malformation and a spinal surgical procedure for a laminectomy may require both removal of debris from a surgical site and illumination of the surgical site. Accordingly, there is a need for a microsurgical probe having both aspiration and illumination functionality.